Letting go and moving forward
by Castle and Law and order SVU
Summary: Now it was time to take the next steps to saying goodbye to the scared detective who used to use running away as a method to hide her pain and find herself falling down an endless rabbit hole. (Post EP 8x07)


She turns on the shower tap not caring if it's freezing or boiling, she just needs to clear her head.

Not that she regrets their loving making, but it did make her even more week, she's been missing him from the moment she walked out the door and has tried to stay strong but seeing him around the precinct and even the sweet gestures that he made on their anniversary.

Kate had been showering and sleeping at the precinct which she had been struggling too hard with all already but after being in the loft tonight back in their bed with him,

Made her want to come home, maybe for once she should listen to her heart over her brain. Kate turned off the taps she had made up her mind Mrs Castle was coming home and she was leaving the person that she was behind.

Once she gets's back to the office, Kate picked up her phone and noticed that the text's and missing calls from Vikram had built up. "I'm done."

It didn't take long for a respond from Vikram saying. "What happened to not backing down? What happened to Justice?"

Kate didn't even bother to respond instead she blocked his number as she blocked his number she felt the elephant that had been sitting on her chest for the last month was finally free and she could breathe again.

Now it was time to take the next steps to saying goodbye to the scared detective who used to use running away as a method to hide her pain and find herself falling down an endless rabbit hole.

She didn't need or want to be that person anymore, her mother got justice, Bracken was dead and she was safe.

She wanted to be Captain Beckett at the precinct and a wife at home and hopefully a mother soon.

All she had to do was try not to turn back to the old Kate, she couldn't lose the only man she had ever loved and maybe...loved her.

/

When she opened the familiar doors to her home, she first stood there for awhile taking in her home and how she never wanted to leave again.

Kate also noticed that the untouched Remy's was on the kitchen bench she also noticed Alexis textbooks and Martha's latest script on the kitchen table and suddenly a rush of fear took over her.

And she hoped that Martha who was like a second mother to her would forgive her and her stepdaughter who felt like her real daughter would forgive her as well.

Kate decided to head to the bedroom if she did anymore thinking then she had already been doing for the last month she was sure her head was going to exploded.

Closing the door softly behind her, she placed the bag by the closet she would unpack and do her laundry later for now she just need a good night sleep for the first time in months.

Since most of her clothes were needed washing, Kate got one of Castle's shirts and put it on and felt even more at home. She then climbed into the bed next to her sleeping husband.

She felt herself sinking into the mattress once again but not in pleasure this time but in comfort, Kate had forgotten the feeling of a bed and how much space it had compared to the couch in her office that had been her bed for the last month.

Kate moved over closer to Castle who was sleeping with his back to her and was now clothed. "I love you." Kate whispered in his ear and then placed a soft kiss to his temple.

Her hands then went up his chest and clung to his top as though if she didn't he would vanish on her.

The next morning just as the sun started to peek through the curtains and warm up the room, she felt his lips on her neck Kate turned over ready to tell her husband about the new Kate.

Her forehead connected to his forehead his hand slowly scared that this was a dream coming up to cup her cheek. "You came back," Rick said his voice still filled with sleep.

"Yeah, it was time...time to let her go," Kate said trailing off. "Let go of who?" Rick asked.

"Beckett, I don't want to be her anymore, I'm sick of being scared even though I'm safe now and chasing after ghost I got justice for my mother and Bracken is dead."

"So what do you want to be?"

"Captain Beckett at the precinct and your wife at home and hopefully those three children that we have in the future." Kate finishing with a smile.

"I would love that, especially the three kids part," Rick said wriggling his eyebrows. "But you know what they say?" Rick said in a seductive voice, Kate turned onto her back knowing where this was heading.

"Practice make's perfect," Rick said with a grin, climbing onto her. Kate giggled a little till his lips on hers turned her giggle into her moan.


End file.
